Reflectors can be used in scintillator arrays to increase light output. Reflectors can also be used to reduce cross-talk between scintillator pixels in an array. Liquid adhesives can be used to attach reflectors to scintillator pixels. Scintillator pixels in an array can also be wrapped up individually by reflectors. However, further improvement of scintillator arrays, radiation sensors, and use of reflectors is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.